Looks
by Miss.AubreyChase
Summary: Post The Doctor's Daughter- The Doctor mourns Jenny and Rose. Implied Ten/Rose, Ten and Donna frendship (because who dosen't love Donna) Rated T for safety. Sad!


**_A little sad fic for after Jenny, because I really liked her. Sorry my posting has been lax! Hope you enjoy!_**

Looks. The Doctor had never really harped on them, considering he gained a new body every time he 'died.' But Jenny. The second he saw her, memories of Gallifrey flooded his head. But the thing that hit him hardest was, if possible, more painful.

She was blonde. He'd had a blonde incarnation or two, but _blonde_. Like Rose. Her grin, was a perfect replica of his blonde conpnaion's. And he really didn't understand. Rose had nothing in the biological makeup of this child, and yet, here Jenny was, grinning that incredible grin at him. The grin he loved the second he saw it, and now he had lost her again. It was so painful, like losing their child. Not just his. If only Rose had seen her. They would have loved each other, he knew. Teased him to no end, drove him off the proverbial wall, but he'd take it all for getting their smiles back.

Donna knew something was wrong. She assumed it was Jenny, and left him to grieve, or in his words "fix the TARDIS."

Rose. What he wouldn't give just to go back to her. Anything. _Anything_. His life, all of it, just for the chance to tell her he loves her and kiss her goodbye. And now this. The last of the Time Lords crawled into a corner deep in the wiring of the TARDIS and began to cry. Silent tears poured down his face. Tears for his Rose and their daughter. _Their_ daughter. He knew he would always think of Jenny as their daughter. He practically jumped to the end of the universe when Donna's footsteps echoed directly over his head, and he tried not to sniffle..

"Doctor?" she pauses, "where are you?"

Trying to regain his composure he managed to croak out a, "Down here."

He heard a muffled thump and a light curse, and a moment later was surprised to see Donna crawling over to him. She leant against the wiring with him and gently bumped his shoulder with hers.

"She reminded you of someone." she paused "Jenny?" the tone was a question and it demanded an answer. Donna wouldn't back down without a fight, even now. One of the many things he liked about her.

"Rose." He managed, then he reached into his suit jacket, retrieving the small object that lay next to the sonic. Right over his right heart. A small strip of photo-booth pictures, but with strange markings around the edge. An _alien_ photo booth then. A blonde head smiled up from it, tongue stuck half out of her mouth and a silly expression forever preserved on her face. Next to her was the Doctor, grinning his manic grin that Donna thought she knew so well. But she'd never seen him look that happy. Never. His eyes were focused, not on the camera, but on the striking woman next to him. He was so obviously smitten with her it was almost laughable.

As she looked over the girl - _Rose_ \- again, the similarities to Jenny were striking. The grin, the perfect blonde hair, rosy - pardon the pun - complexion. She could tell just from the tiny photo that Jenny and Rose were related. It wasn't possible, but yet the photo stood, clear as day.

"What was she like?" this question did not demand an answer. Donna didn't know how far she should push the Time Lord before nosing out.

"I don't know if I can describe her. Brillant. Always. But normal, she liked chips, and she was kind to everyone, always saw the best in people, ya' know?"

Donna nodded, surprised at his openness.

"It's like I've lost her again." His head drops back to in between his knees and he lets out another small sob. Donna knew he had seen horror beyond her wildest imagination but he never spoke of it. She'd never seen him look so broken. And he had every right. He lost everyone in the end. His family, his friends, his companions - even her one day she supposed - and the woman he loved. Jenny was another reminder of Rose, and all the things he'd lost.

 ** _Well, I hope you like, Review for more Doctor! (Because I love Ten/Rose)_**


End file.
